


Comfort Crowd

by aeipqthy



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, I love boys that aren't afraid to cry, Warning: child abuse and self-harm involved in chapter 5 and 6, Warning: rape involved in chapter 3!, devie is endgame, doug cries to evie, doug taking care of evie, evie cries to doug too, idk how to tag obviously, jay has a soft spot for lonnie, jay only cries in front of lonnie, jonnie is cute, like the great boyfriend he is, one shots of devie caring about each other, their both crying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeipqthy/pseuds/aeipqthy
Summary: Evie/Doug and Jay/Lonnie one shots. Lots of crying and one comforting the other.
Relationships: Doug/Evie (Disney: Descendants), Jay/Li Lonnie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. A lame band nerd over a prince? (Evie/Doug)

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed company now  
> Yeah, I just needed someone around  
> Yeah, I don't care what song that we play  
> Or mess that we make  
> Just company now  
> Comfort crowd
> 
> -Conan Gray

Doug was relieved when Evie told him the real reason why she was gone. But he couldn't help but think that it might be false. Well, because, _why would anybody want him? She had been looking for a prince her whole life, why would she settle for him? Maybe she was just lying so she didn't break Doug's heart. Who would want a lame band nerd over a prince?_

"Doug?" A familiar voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"Doug? It's Evie." She knocked again. He wasn't sure if he really wanted to see her at this time—to be honest, he didn't really want to—but he didn't want to ignore Evie. Sighing, he stood up to open the door and was met with a bone-crushing hug from Evie.

"Are you okay? You seemed really out of it. I thought you needed to sort out your thoughts so I didn't want to bug you." She gently pulled out of their embrace and walked into Doug's dorm.

"I'm fine, Evie. Don't worry about me." He said as he went back to sit on his bed, and Evie followed closely behind, sitting next to him.

"Doug." Evie prompted, reaching out to interlock her hands with his. "You know you can trust me."

He flushed at this, "No, no, of course I trust you! I just don't want you to worry about me. I'm fine, really." Evie raised an eyebrow and prompted again, "Doug, talk to me." He sighed, knowing that his attempt to mask his feelings would not work on the blue-haired beauty sitting next to him.

"I... I don't know, Evie. I don't know where to begin."

"Why did you think that I was cheating on you?" She mentally slapped herself for being this blunt, but she couldn't lie, it had been on her mind ever since he barged into his room questioning her about her whereabouts. It's a start.

"Because you easily could've. Not saying that you're a player or a cheat, but I mean look at you! You're beauty, brains, heart—the whole package! Everyone wants you. You could have easily picked one of them. Anyways, you had been looking for a prince ever since you got here. Why would you have chosen me—a useless band geek—over a prince?" Tears had been welling up in his eyes before he was even aware of it, and one had escaped before he could stop it.

"Doug, is that really what you think?" She asked tenderly, gently cupping his cheek to get him to finally make eye contact with her. Seeing a tear fall from his eye, she wiped it away with her thumb as she felt tears of her own forming in her eyes. She had made him feel so small without even realising it, and it broke her heart. 

"Doug, I don't want a prince! I want you! Sure, that had been my goal when I got here but that was before you made me realise I could be more than just a pretty face. You made me feel loved, you treated me with respect, you helped me learn about so many things! Doug, you're all that I want. No prince has ever treated me the way you have. You're better than any prince, why would I settle for one of them when I have you?"

Hearing these words had let all of Doug's worries wash away. Looking at the beauty in front of him, all he could see was love. He tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, leaning in to kiss her. It was the first time he initiated a kiss, and to be honest, he loved it so much more than he expected. Evie melted into his kiss right away, before they had to come apart for a breath.

"Don't be dopey." She teased.

For once in this whole day, he smiled wholeheartedly.


	2. I'm sorry, mother. (Evie/Doug)

"Evie. Eve. Evie!"

She snapped back to reality to see Doug tapping her arm, trying to get her attention.

"Are you alright? You haven't started on a single question of your homework." It was another one of their late night study sessions, and they had decided to be in Evie's room since Mal was with Ben for the night. She had invited him happily into her room when he arrived, but was extremely distracted when they started on homework.

"Evie!" She had zoned out again and finally snapped back. "Eve, are you okay? I can leave if you're tired. We are pretty ahead on homework, you can rest if you want."

"No, no, it's okay! I'm fine. Don't worry." Evie insisted. Doug quirked an eyebrow at her but returned to his work, and Evie finally started on the first question. 

After barely finishing the first three questions however, she had let her mind wander off again. _"Evie dear, have you found a handsome prince yet?"_

_ "About that, Mom, I have a boyfriend." _

_ "Oh that's wonderful! Who is it? Does he have a large castle with many rooms? Is he rich? Is he handsome? What's h-" _

_ "Mom, his name is Doug." She took a deep breath and prepared herself for what was about to come. "He's Dopey's son." _

_ "WHAT? ONE OF SNOW WHITE'S LITTLE PEASANTS? AFTER ALL THESE YEARS OF MY HARDWORK RAISING YOU TO BE A PERFECT PRINCESS AND ALL YOU COULD SETTLE FOR IS SOME HALF-DWARF? ARE YOU THAT UGLY THAT EVEN ONE PRINCE CAN'T LOOK AT YOU? EVELYN YOU ARE SUCH A DISAPPOINTMENT. HOW COULD YOU EVEN CALL ME TO TELL ME SUCH NEWS. YOU ARE A DISGRACE!" _

_ Tears had fell continuously from her eyes hearing The Evil Queen's harsh words. "I'm sorry, mother." Was all she could mumble out. Before she knew it, her mother had hung up the video chat, leaving Evie alone in her room sobbing into her pillow. _

_Are you that ugly? You are a disgrace! Evelyn, you are such a disappointment!_ These words kept replaying in her mind. She hadn't told Doug about this call she had with her mother 2 days ago, not wanting to recall the whole situation. But her mind kept going back to those few words. _Ugly. Disgrace. Disappointment._ Tears had started trickling down her face before she was even aware of it, sniffling quietly next to Doug.

The sound of her sniffles was what caught Doug's attention. To his surprise, he turned to look at her and all he could see was smudged mascara and rivers of tears running down her face.

"Evie, what's wrong?" He asked gently, placing his hand on hers. She turned her face away, hoping he didn't already see her smudged makeup.

"It's late, let's get you ready for bed then we can talk about it if you want, okay?" He suggested, carefully pulling her away fromthe study table and into the bathroom. He sat her in front of her vanity and pulled out her makeup wipes. She tried to stop her tears so Doug could have an easier time removing her makeup but she couldn't. _How could he still be so caring towards me when I'm such a disgrace? He should be just throwing me out of his life!_ These thoughts made her cry even more.

Doug gently tilted her face up to face him as he took the makeup wipe and wiped her makeup off carefully. They sat in silence as Doug removed Evie's makeup and washed her face, tears continuously flowing down her face in the process. When he was done, he held her face in his hands, scanning the tiny blemishes and freckles on her face before placing a loving kiss on her forehead. He walked out of the bathroom and returned with her pyjamas, handing them to her.

"Get changed. I'll wait for you outside okay?" He said and placed another kiss on her forehead before leaving the bathroom.

When she was done, she opened the door to see Doug walking towards her, picking her up in his arms bridal style, which made her smile slightly. He may not have been the most muscular guy, but he was definitely stronger than he seemed. She was surprised to see the room cleared of their homework and textbooks, everything back in their rightful place.

He walked to her bed and placed her down, tucking her under the blankets. He sat at the edge of the bed, next to her body, and facing her while holding her hand.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked, squeezing her hand to get her to look at him. She stayed quiet, so he added, "You don't have to if you don't want to."

She sniffled again, before replying quietly, "No, I want to." And paused again, trying to collect herself from her fit of tears but to no avail.

"Whenever you're ready." He prompted, breaking eye contact to not give her pressure.

"I had a video call with my mother two days ago."

His eyes widened. "What? Why didn't you tell me?" He noticed her startle slightly and apologised, "I'm sorry, continue."

"I wanted to, but I didn't want to worry you. Well, mostly I didn't want to recall it. I had been crying for the rest of the night after the conversation with my mother. You were right when you said my eyes were a little puffy the next day, but I didn't want to tell you I had been crying."

"What did she say?"

She took a deep breath and spilled everything out, along with her tears. "She had been asking if I found a prince again, and I told her I had a boyfriend. When I told her you were Dopey's son, she completely lost it. She told me how I was a disappointment, and that I was a disgrace, and if I was that ugly to the point that I had to settle for a half-dwarf."

The last part stabbed his heart a little. Not that he had been labeled a half-dwarf, he was completely fine with that. But it was that her mother told her that she was ugly. In fact, she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

"Doug, why do you care about me? You deserve so much better. You deserve someone who isn't just a disappointment to her parents, you deserve someone who's face isn't just painted on. I don't deserve y-" She was shut up by a passionate kiss placed on her lips.

When they parted, Doug cupped her cheek and wiped her tears with his thumb. "Evie, of course I care about you! I love you. You should never doubt that. Don't listen to her. You are not a disgrace or a disappointment. You are a wonderful and smart girl, and so talented. Look at what you've achieved with Evie4hearts and your grades, you've done amazing things. And you are definitely not ugly. I mean look at you! You're beautiful, with and without makeup. You're the most gorgeous girl I've ever laid eyes on. You're perfect to me. Don't forget that."

He met his lips with hers once again, before embracing her, with his arms clasped around her waist tightly, feeling her muffled sobs shaking her body. She felt so tiny in his arms. She was just perfect.

They sat in that position and waited for her muffled cries to die down. Breathing slowly, she asked shyly, "Stay here with me for the night. Please?"

"Anything for you princess."


	3. I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you. (Evie/Doug)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!!!!! This chapter involved rape so please skip it if you are uncomfortable with this topic!

Doug was sitting in the living room of Evie's castle waiting for her to return home. He had moved in not long after she bought the castle. They had agreed that it would be easier since he spent most of his time there anyways. He looked at the clock and started to get worried. It was almost 8pm and she would usually be home by 6:30pm. He had called and texted her asking where she was in five minute intervals since 7pm but she didn't reply him. Just as he was about to head out and look for her, he heard stumbling and sobs outside the door. 

Running to the door, he opened it to find the blunette with her hair in a mess, eyes red and swollen from crying, face covered in tears, smudged makeup as well as smudged lipstick, and bruises all over her body. She could not, for the life of her, look Doug in the eyes. She kept her eyes fixed on his chest, shoulders shaking from sobs and waited for Doug's next move. Seeing the state Evie was in, he instinctively went to hug her, only to step back when he saw her flinch before he even touched her. It was as if she was afraid Doug was going to hurt her. 

"Evie, what happened?" Doug asked with his voice filled with worry.

"Nothing. I'm fine. Excuse me." Her voice was barely louder than a whisper and sounded almost like a squeak. 

She pushed past him, attempting to run off to her room but she was stopped by a gentle hand on her wrist. She flinched again, expecting a rough and forceful pull but was almost shocked to see Doug slowly approaching her, watching her face for any signs of discomfort. When he was sure he didn't see any, he carefully pulled her into a warm embrace, placing a feather-like kiss on her forehead, which she slightly flinched at. She didn't mean to, she knew Doug wouldn't hurt her, but the images of what happened a few moments ago kept replaying in her head. 

_ She was on her way home when she heard rustling in the trees behind her. She ignored it at first but was on high alert when she heard it again. _

_ "Hello? Who's there? Come out!" _

_ "Come out? Alright... I'm... Coming..." They way the last few words were dragged out sent chills down her spine.  _

_ A figure emerged from behind the tree and Evie stumbled back as the figure started charging towards her. Before she could make out who that was, he was already grabbing and shoving her against her struggles. _

_ "Stop it! Get off me!" She screamed and tried to push him off but his weight was pressing her down on the ground. He was forcing kisses onto her lips and touching her everywhere. No matter how hard she tried to stop it, all she could do was lay there crying, waiting for it to be over. _

_ "This is what you get for being the little slut that you are." He said before he stood up and left her shaking on the ground. The whole ordeal couldn't have taken more than thirty minutes but she laid there crying and trembling for probably an hour, hoping that someone—even Doug—would come and save her from her misery. When she finally regained the energy to stumble back home, her mind was clouded. She couldn't believe it. She had been raped. _

"No, you're not. Evie, tell me what happened." Doug's voice was firm but comforting. 

The feeling of familiar arms surrounding her had calmed her down the slightest bit. Being in Doug's arms, hearing his raspy voice, it reminded her that she was safe now. 

Doug could feel her trembling as he hugged her. He rested his chin on the top of her head, arms wrapped tightly around her waist, one hand cradling the back of her head. She had her arms on his chest, tucked between her's and Doug's body as she hid her face in his chest, sobbing uncontrollably.

"He... H-He rape- He raped me..." She mumbled through choked sobs into his chest.

"Who did? Who raped you?"

"I-I'm sorry... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Doug..."

"Shh... Eve. Tell me, who did?"

"I-I don't know... I'm sorry, Doug. I-I'm sorry." At this point, Evie was just sobbing so hard and so loudly that she couldn't even tell if she was still alive. She felt like she couldn't breathe. 

Doug was in shock. Why was she apologising when she was the victim? That person was being a complete asshole and she felt like it was her fault. Doug could feel the rage bubbling inside him. That person would get his punishment and Doug would make sure of it. Doug was seething with anger. He moved away from Evie, going to leave report this to Fairy Godmother, but stopped when Evie immediately crumbled onto the floor after they separated from their embrace. Doug rushed to her side, sitting next to her to allow her to fully crumble into him, her hands holding onto his shirt for dear life, face buried into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her body as he ran his fingers gently through her hair, chin rested on her head again.

"I'm so sorry, Evie. I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you. I'm sorry he did such a terrible thing to you. I'm so sorry, Evie. I love you so much." Doug said quietly to her.

"I'm sorry, Doug. I-I'm sorry. I didn't want to do it, I swear, I-"

"Stop apologising. This was not your fault. You did nothing to deserve this. You're safe now. You're safe here. I love you. He will be punished for this. It isn't your fault. You're safe and I love you. I love you so much."

They stayed there on the ground for what seemed like hours, before Evie had eventually cried herself to sleep on Doug's shoulder.

He carefully picked her up in his arms, and carried her to their bed, removing her shoes and jacket along with any accessories she had on. He removed her makeup with a makeup wipe, careful not to wake her, before getting ready for bed himself. 

He knew he wouldn't get any sleep that night. He would be too busy thinking about what he could have done to prevent this from happening, and what he was going to do next.


	4. Just, admit it. (Evie/Doug)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: panic attacks! Please skip this chapter if you're uncomfortable with that!

Evie and Doug were sitting at one of the tables outside with Mal, Ben, Jay, Lonnie, Carlos and Jane, when a group of people walked towards them.

"Look at the two lovebirds. How are they still together? She's way out of his league. His family must hate her too, being the daughter of their sworn enemy." He chuckled to his friends.

"I know right? Its not just them, the rest of those freaks too. They should be sent back to the isle and be locked up for good." They laughed. 

"Hey!Come say it to my face smart mouth!" Jay shouted, rising from his seat. 

Lonnie placed her hand on his and mumbled, "Jay, it's not worth it." However, Jay ignored her.

"We weren't talking to you anyways. But we can if you want." They started approaching the table, but targeted Evie.

Evie could feel her heart beat faster and her hand started sweating. She felt like her airways were closing and was starting to hyperventilate. Of course she tried to look strong on the outside, while on the inside, she was having a panic attack.

Doug stood up and blocked Evie immediately, and Jay ran up to them, staring them down.

"What? She can't handle the truth?" one of them laughed.

"Of course she can't, she's just weak and desperate. Bet she's ugly without that heavy makeup."

"Hahaha right? That's probably why she had to settle for this band nerd. I bet she's just as bad as her mother. She should be the first freak sent back to the isle and locked up!"

Doug was fuming. "Take that back! You want to make fun of me? Sure, but don't you dare say anything about her!"

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do?"

Jay grabbed them by the collar while Mal got up too, her eyes glowing a threatening shade of green. Carlos stood up as well, backing Jay up.

"Watch your mouth." Jay threatened.

Evie was on the verge of tears and could barely breathe. "Doug.. Doug.. Please! Doug..!" She squeaked out quietly, making sure only he heard her. He turned around to see her face pale and saw her hyperventilating, while clawing at his shirt. Doug looked at Ben and Ben nodded, as he was already calling Fairy Godmother to come before a fight broke out. He immediately pulled her from her seat and guided her away.

He brought her into the main building with his arm wrapped tightly her waist, holding her to his side while she grabbed his shirt tightly, and brought her into the hallway. Luckily there was no one there as everyone was in class and those who were having free period were either outside or in their dorms. He let go of her and faced her, holding her hands in his own.

"Okay Eve breathe, okay? Follow my breathing. Breathe in... and out." He was trying to get her to slow her breaths but she kept hyperventilating, practically wheezing due to her shortness of breath, while tears flowed continuously down her face. 

"D-Doug... I- I can't-"

"Evie listen to me. Eve, follow my breathing. Okay? Listen to me, breathe in... and breathe out. Breath in... and out. In... and out." Doug squeezed her hand tighter.

After some time, she was able to slow her breathing and calm down, but her tears still continued. She knew her makeup definitely would have been ruined by now. Her mascara definitely would be a mess.

"Good job, Eve. You alright?"

Still trying to catch her breath, she nodded, not daring to meet his eyes.  _ They were right, I'm ugly without makeup. He probably hates me now. _

Doug cupped her face and wiped her tears with his thumbs, before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead and stroking her cheeks. "Let's go back to your castle, okay? Then we can talk about it if you want."

The walk back to her castle was silent. Millions of thoughts were running through her mind andshe didn't know what to do with them.  _Is that it? Are we going to break up? They weren't wrong, how is our relationship going to last when our families hate each other? How could I be so stupid?_ These thoughts made her want to start crying again.

When they reached the castle, she went to put her things on her desk while he placed his bag on the sofa. He turned back to her and saw her staring out the window.

"Are you okay, Eve? Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm fine, I'm always fine. Don't worry about me." She answered flatly.

"You don't have to be." This shocked her slightly, causing her to turn around to face Doug.

"Excuse me?"

"You don't have to be fine all the time. It's okay not to be. If you want to talk about it, I'll sit here and listen. Only if you want to, and only if you are comfortable to."

These words hit a certain part if her, and it hit hard. They triggered something in her that caused her tears to flow uncontrollably, her sobs getting more audible by the minute.

"Oh, Eve." Doug whispered, stepping forward to envelop her in his arms, gently stroking her hair and kissing the top of her head. She immediately sobbed into his chest.

"I'm sorry, Doug. I'm so sorry."

His heart broke as he heard her voice crack at every word. He knew she was in pain and that broke his heart. 

"Evie, you have nothing to apologise about. You did nothing wrong."

"No, Doug. Admit it! We were never meant to be! Our parents are enemies! They'd end us before we even end our relationship! And-and look at me! Under all this makeup, I'm nothing! You deserve so much better than some girl from the Isle." 

Evie moved to get out of Doug's embrace but he grabbed her wrist before she walked away, pulling her back to place a kiss on her lips.

He pulled away, his voice firm, "Evie, listen to me. We are  _ not _ our parents. I'd leave my family if it means keeping you with me. My parents definitely do not hate you, they want to meet you! And you are definitely not nothing! You're the most gorgeous girl I've ever met and I'm so lucky to have you. I wouldn't give you up for anyone else. You're smart, you're kind, you're talented, and you're absolutely stunning. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. I love you."

"I- I love you too."


	5. I want to see your battle scars. — Part 1(Jay/Lonnie)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: child abuse, violence, self-harm

"Jay? Jay, are you in there?"

_ Shit. Shit! She can't see me like this.Maybe if I keep quiet she will just leave. _

"Jay? Jay! Please, I'm worried about you!"

_Ugh._ He didn't want to face her. Not after what happened just now. His face was still tear-stained. _She couldn't see me like this! She'd think I'm weak!_

_ It happened at the tourney game just moments ago. They were playing against another school and had won. Some of the players on the opposing team made some snide remarks that absolutely ticked Jay off. When the team had huddled together after the game, his shirt had came up a little as he raised his arms for a group hug. His shirt came up just enough to show a dark scar that ran across his back. Seeing this, the players from the other team and laughed and started mocking him. _

_ "Look at that ugly scar on his back, I bet he got that from his dad." _

_ "You know, he probably isn't that different from his dad. I'm surprised they let him off The Isle in the first place." Their team laughed loudly. _

_ Jay's blood was boiling. Who were they to talk? They have no idea what life was like on the Isle. Jay was seething with anger and Lonnie saw this, reaching out the grab his arm but it was too late. Jay had stormed up to the guy and grabbed him by the collar. He held him with so much force that the guy was practically picked up from the ground. The rest of the team ran off in fear of course. When Jay realised what he just did, he immediately dropped him and ran off to his dorm. Lonnie was yelling after him, and after receiving a nod from Mal and Evie in the bleachers as well as Carlos to go after Jay, she ran after him. _

Reluctantly, Jay said just loud enough for the girl on the other side of the door to hear, "The door's unlocked, come in."

He quickly ran his hands down his face to wipe away his tear tracks as best he could. He heard the door burst open and in came Lonnie running towards him to tackled him in a hug. Jay had to use his arm to support the impact in order to prevent them from collapsing onto his bed together.

Lonnie had her arms wrapped around his shoulders as tight as she could, her legs draped around his waist as he was sitting down. After a moment of hesitation, Jay circled his arms around her torso lightly, a lame attempt of returning the embrace. He didn't want her to see him like this.

"Babe, are you okay?" She whispered quietly against his ear. Feeling her breath against his skin sent chills down his spine.

As he felt her pulling back to look at him, he quickly stood up, guiding her to stand as well, pulling out of the embrace. Jay refused to look at her, muttering, "You should go. You shouldn't be here."

"Jay, please, I just want to make sure you're okay." He could hear the desperation in her voice.

"I'm fine, just go."

"Jay, I-"

"Just leave okay?" His voice was getting more and more aggressive.

"Please, just t-"

"Will you just get out?! Why do you even care anyways?! Just leave!" Jay snapped. His hands were balled up into fists and he was breathing heavily.

"Jay, look at me. Breathe." Lonnie said cautiously, carefully stepping forward to take his hands in her own.

Lonnie could feel her boyfriend's hands shaking in anger. She knew he wasn't mad at her, he was mad at them, and this was a defence mechanism. She gently ran her thumbs over his knuckles, getting him to release the tension in his fists.

"Jay, breathe. It's just me. Lonnie."

Jay's eyes softened as he realised what had just happened. Lonnie smiled lightly at him, glad that she was able to calm him down. _He always had a soft spot for her._

"Lon, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you. I-" He couldn't look at her. He could feel tears pricking at his eyes as he realised that he snapped at the person who cared for him the most. _Don't cry, damn it! Crying is for the weak!_

"Hey, it's okay." Lonnie reached up to cup his cheek, turning his face for him to look at her. She wiped the single tear that escaped from his eye with her thumb, as he noticed her eyes well up with tears too.

"Jay, talk to me. What really happened out there?" Lonnie asked gently. People had assumed that Jay attacked the player for some lame comment since no one really heard what was said. Lonnie knew her boyfriend wasn't the type to do that, he could let stupid remarks slide easily. He only did that when he felt threatened, so she knew it had to be something deeper than just a dumb comment.

"It's fine, let's just pretend it didn't happen okay, babe? It doesn't matter. You should go. You shouldn't have to see me like this." He mumbled as he pulled away from Lonnie and went back to sit on his bed.

Lonnie let out a sigh and sat facing Jay.

"You're not weak by asking for help, you know." Jay snapped his head up to her. _How did she know?_

Lonnie continued, "Jay, I'm your girlfriend. You don't have to hide your problems from me. I want to help you."

"There's nothing you could do anyways, forget about i-"

"It was about your scars, wasn't it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i recently fell in love with Jay/Lonnie and since there aren't many fanfics of this pairing, i decided to write one! hope you like it!


	6. I want to see your battle scars. —Part 2(Jay/Lonnie)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: child abuse, violence, self-harm

"It was about your scars, wasn't it?" Tension filled the air as Jay froze. _Shit. That came out way blunter that I intended it to._ Lonnie mentally face-palmed herself. Taking a deep breath, Lonnie said, "Let me see. If you don't mind. Just let me see them. You can decide if you want to talk about it."

He paused, taking a moment to consider her words. It wasn't like she hadn't seen them before, she had seen it accidentally when she walked in on Jay changing. A whole other incident by itself. He slid his shirt off, subconsciously crossing his arms in front of his chest, as though to block her from seeing the scars. Jay looked away as he saw tears forming in her eyes, leaning his elbows on his knees while he sat cross-legged on the bed, in attempt to hide them more.

"Babe..." Lonnie whispered. She gently reached forward, placing her hand on his forearm, waiting for him to uncross his arms. When he did, she let out a soft gasp. She gingerly traced one of his larger scars on his abdomen with her fingertips, feeling him shiver under her touch.

Jay took a deep breath and started, "They were all from when my dad wasn't happy with what I did. Be it not stealing valuable items, or even not behaving the way he wanted me to." He cursed himself as he heard his voice crack at the last few words.

"He did this to you?" She asked, shocked. Sure, she's seen the scars before but he never told her how he got them. He would always change the topic if his Isle life had ever come up in the conversation. This was the first time he was opening up to her. _Actually_ opening up to her.

He nodded bitterly, still not meeting her eyes. He could feel his tears running down his face. "When I came back with a bad steal, he punished me by throwing glass shards, knives, metal blades, anything that was sharp at me. I tried to dodge them, but some of them still hit me. I'm surprised I'm still alive, honestly." Jay chuckled bitterly.

"The worst one was when he caught me hanging around the VKs. That was before Maleficent teamed up with our parents." He gestured awkwardly to his back. That was the one those tourney players had seen.

"What's wrong with hanging around them?"

"We weren't supposed to have friends on the Isle. Sure there were gangs and stuff but those usually came with some sort of deal among the various parties. Some kid ratted me out to him and he slashed me in the back the day he found out. Mal, Evie and Carlos immediately dragged me back to our hideout when Evie found me lying in one of the alleys, bleeding." Jay had to take deep breaths in between sentences to stop himself from letting out audible sobs. Sensing this, Lonnie interlaced their hands together, squeezing his hand every time he paused.

"How did you manage to heal from that?" Lonnie didn't want to push, but she knew he needed to get this out now or else he _never_ would.

"Evie and Carlos made some healing potion for me. Mal had been able to find a recipe for one so that was the first thing they did. It took a while, but it was fine at the end of the day."

"Did you go back to him? Your dad."

"Of course I did. I probably would have suffered even worse consequences if I didn't." Jay didn't know when he had let go of Lonnie's hand, but realised he was unconsciously digging his nails into his palm when she held his arm.

"Jay, give me your hand." Jay shamefully put his hand in hers, realising that he broke his promise to her. When she first noticed his self-harm habit, he was absolutely _mortified_. He never thought that she would ever have to find out. They had made a promise that day that he was going to stop that, and instead he would hold onto her hand or talk to one of the VKs.

Jay's tears were streaming down his face uncontrollably at this point and it took all his strength to prevent and audible sobs from escaping.

Silence fell over the couple before Lonnie turned his face towards her and crashed her lips into his. When they broke apart, she moved to settle in his lap, hugging him as tight as she could. That was when Jay couldn't take it anymore, and just let himself sob into her. He could feel her own tears as she buried her face in the crook of his neck, before whispering, "Thank you for telling me."

When he was able to calm his sobs into quiet sniffles, he pulled away from their embrace gently, placing a deep kiss on her lips. She kissed back, before he broke the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I shouldn't have done that on the field. And I'm sorry I broke our promise."

"Babe, it's okay." She knew Jay didn't quite believe her so she cupped his face, adding, "It takes time, I'm not expecting you to stop immediately. And I don't blame you for reacting the way you did. Those guys were jerks, and whatever they said brought back bad memories."

Jay kept silent for a while, before speaking, "I love you, Lon." Jay placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thats the end of this "one-shot"! hope you enjoyed it! thanks for reading!


End file.
